


Missing Home

by nobodyzhuman



Series: Whumptober2018 [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Day 8, Day 9, Dreams, Fever, Flashbacks, M/M, Poor Oliver, Pre-Slash, Sick Oliver, Slash, Stranded, Threesome, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: New note (6/23/19): Does anyone on here draw? or know someone that does? I'm trying to find someone to help me with a fantasy map for an epic story I'm working on but as I'm currently broke, its damn near impossible. I was hoping to find someone who does it for fun and wouldn't mind helping me out. Please email me if you or someone else might be interested.





	Missing Home

**Author's Note:**

> New note (6/23/19): Does anyone on here draw? or know someone that does? I'm trying to find someone to help me with a fantasy map for an epic story I'm working on but as I'm currently broke, its damn near impossible. I was hoping to find someone who does it for fun and wouldn't mind helping me out. Please email me if you or someone else might be interested.

 

 

_"You ever think of what you want to do with life?" Tommy mumbles against his bottle, looking at him through the mirror behind the bar.  
_

_It's a strange question, something they normally don't talk much about. Because they both know what they will do. They don't get much say in the matter.  
_

_"Work for my dad."  
_

_His friend huffs.  
_

_"You would be miserable Ollie."_

_"What else is there Tommy?" He asks looking away from the mirror and at his friend. He didn't have many skill and had already been kicked out of several colleges.  
_

_Tommy looks back at him, " I don't know, But man, there has got to be something better then this."_

 

"Oliver!" A distant  voice shouted, accented and much deeper then Tommy's.  A small nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him to listen to the voice, but then there was Tommy smirking at him in asking if he wanted help finding a girl. 

 

" _Fuck." He muttered, shoving a small arm off his chest. The girl didn't seem to mind just pulled it close to her chest and continued sleeping.  
_

_"I hate you." He cursed towards his ceiling and could hear Tommy chuckle from the other side of the girl.  
_

_"How's your head?" His friend whispered, picking up own head up to look over the naked female.  
_

_He glared at Tommy. "I hate you." Again his friend chuckled.  
_

_He rolled over and hopped off the bed. Which turned out to be a huge mistake. The room spun and his head suddenly felt ten times heavy then it should. He reached up to brush away the hair in his eyes, and flinched when he felt out soaked in sweat he was.  
_

_He turned back towards the bed.  
_

_It was empty.  
_

_But that wasn't right, Tommy had just been there.  
_

_"Tommy?" He called out looking around the room.  
_

_"You know Ollie, I really miss you." He spun around, his world swaying. He tried to stay on his feet, but failed. He looked at the door from the floor, where Tommy was standing. His friend look sad.  
_

_"Tommy?" He asked, not sure what he was asking for, he was suddenly hit with a wave of longing that he hadn't felt before, and he just knew he needed his friend.  
_

"Dammit kid, Wake up." 

Slade. 

Now he knew the voice, but he didn't know what he had done to pissed the Aussie off. He muttered, trying to apologize but his tongue felt wrong and he ended up chocking. 

"Easy, kid." Slade whispered, "Here try and drink this." 

He felt a bottle press against his lips and he tried to take a drink but it was hard to swallow and tasted funny. He groaned and turned his head to spit the water out. 

"No." He heard Slade shout, and then his mouth was covered and his tilted back. His eyes snapped open, the world blurry around him and panic flared through him, he tried to shove the other man off.  His arms were weak and wouldn't do what he wanted. He tried to struggle, confused. 

Slade just pulled him up and against his chest, his head still tilted back and he felt the water started to slide down his throat. He swallowed instinctively scared to choke. 

"I got you." Slade whispered in his ear. He didn't understand but his eyes started to close and as the world faded away, he could still hear the man talking to him. 

_"Dammit Oliver!" Tommy hissed at him, " My dad is going to kill me." As they worked through the crowd of wealthy people.  
_

_He chuckled and through his friend a smirk,  "You didn't want to go anyways."  
_

_"That's not the point." His friend sighed, but Oliver could tell he was trying not to smile.  
_

_"So, I was thinking we have some fun." He watched as Tommy's eyes brightened at the idea. And knew that even the threat of his father wasn't going to stop him from going with Oliver.  
_

_It wasn't hard to sneak out past the party guest and head to one of their favorite bars.  
_

_After that Oliver sat back and watched from their usually booth, as Tommy worked his way through the crowd until he found a group of girls huddled close giggling.  
_

_He never knew what Tommy whispered in the girls ears, the ones that went back with them, but whatever it was it worked. Every time. There was always a blush along their cheeks and spark in their eyes after he leaned in close and talked to them. Then Tommy would point him out and the girl would nodded her head and follow him back.  
_

_He watched as that exact thing happened now, Tommy whispering to a small blonde, his fingers trailing along her hand as she held her drink. She was leaning close to him, her eyes partly closed and Oliver knew Tommy had her.  
_

_He always thought it was strange that people called him the ladies man and not Tommy. Because it was Tommy who knew the right words, the right smile or touch. Oliver always felt like an idiot when trying to pick up girls.  
_

_Tommy and the blonde made their way across the floor and back towards him. He smiled at the girl and saw her blush. He looked up at Tommy and sucked in a breath. Instead of the conquering smirk he normally wore, he looked sad, almost heartbroken.  
_

_"Time to wake up, Ollie."_

 

He jerked forward scared and blood pounding in his ears.

He felt hands reach for him and he tried to shy away from them, he was hot and couldn't breath. The arms wrapped around him. 

"Oliver. Take a breath." Slade whispered. "It's okay, but you have to breath for me kid." He felt himself nodded and forced himself to take a couple slow deep breaths. 

"That's it." Slade said softly. Oliver felt himself relax and lean back against the man. 

"My head." He choked out through a dry throat. 

"I know." The man whispered.

Oliver felt Slade bring his hand around and press it against his forehead. The cool skin against his burning and when Slade went to pull away, he tried to follow. The Aussie just tightened his arms and pulled him back. 

"I made broth. You have to drink it." Then a cup was placed in his hand. He took a small sip, it wasn't as hard to swallow as before but he still found it difficult. But he vaguely remembered Slade forcing him the last time, so he kept taking small sip after small sip until he felt to tired to keep going. 

 

_They were in his room. He was laying on his bed watching Tommy pace. He didn't now what was bothering his friend but he knew sooner or later he would break into a rant. So, he waited.  
_

_Finally Tommy through himself on the bed next to him., face into the pillows.  His friend muttered something, but he couldn't make out the words. With a sigh he rolled over, took a handful of Tommy's hair and pulled the other man's head back.  
_

_Tommy cursed from the pain but was smart enough not to fight it.  
_

_"What was that?" He asked when Tommy was finally looking at him.  
_

_"Do you ever..." Tommy closed his mouth and tired to look away from him. But he still held his friends hair so he just pulled and kept Tommy facing him. He saw fear in Tommy's eyes and he felt his stomach tighten.  
_

_"Do I ever what?" He asked.  
_

_"Nothing." Tommy said.  
_

_Oliver wasn't sure why he did it but when Tommy pulled his head free and rolled over to get off the bed, he lunged and landed on top of his friend. It wasn't a weird place for him to be, they used to wrestle around all the time. But it felt different now.  
_

_"What's going on Tommy?" He asked, trying to understand what his friend was scared about.  
_

_Tommy closed his eyes.  
_

_"Do you ever think about us?" Tommy whispered, his eyes still shut as if he was hiding.  
_

_"What about us?" He asked. He had a feeling he should be as confused as he was but Tommy had a habit of doing that. Making him think he meant or wanted something only for Oliver to figure out he had read it wrong.  
_

_Below him, he could feel Tommy's heartbeat against the hand settled on his friends chest. It was going so fast.  
_

_"Tommy?" He prodded noticing his friend didn't answer.  
_

_He heard a sigh.  
_

_"About what it would be like?" This time he sighed, because Tommy wasn't making sense.  
_

_"What?" He asked, he felt his friend tense and knew his frustration was showing.  
_

_"Without a girl." Tommy snapped, opening his eyes.  
_

_And it clicked. Why Tommy was scared and what he wasn't talking about. Tommy thought he would be mad about the thought of just the two of them, not girl acting as a barrier.  
_

_Oliver almost laughed. That same question came to him every time they picked up girl. He lunged forward kissing Tommy before his own fear could stop him. His friend tensed only for a second before he returned the kiss.  
_

_He felt incredible as they kissed. He could feel the electric current building inside him faster and hotter then it had ever before and he didn't want it to stop.  
_

_Suddenly Tommy pulled away. A gentle smile on his face as he brought his hand up and ran it along Oliver's check. A gesture Oliver wasn't sure he had never experience before, especially not from his friend.  
_

_"It's a shame you know." Tommy said, his fingers running along Oliver's lips.  
_

_"What is?" He asked, nipping on of the fingers as the pressed against his mouth.  
_

_"That you aren't really here." His friend said mournfully.  
_

This time when he woke up, he wasn't afraid or confused. He also wasn't burning from fever.  He actually understood what had been happening. He remembered the sinking boat and the Island and Slade. He didn't remember how he got sick but he knew the Aussie had been taking care of him. He wanted to smile, but at the same time he felt his heart break all over again. 

It was almost like getting stranded on the island all over again. The dreams had been so real and he could almost feel Tommy's hand on his cheek.  
He could feel his eyes start to burn and bit his lip trying to find the tears. He didn't want to cry again, it hurt to much.  
  


"You okay?" Slade asked. The man still laying down next to him. 

He nodded, not sure if his voice would hold. 

He heard Slade snort and then the man was pulling him back on their make shift bed. "It's alright to miss him, Oliver. " 

The man ran his fingers through his hair. 

He hide his face in Slade's shirt and let the tears fall, wondering if they would ever make it off the Island? If he would ever see Tommy again and if Slade would stay with him or return to his own home?

 


End file.
